Assassin's Creed: Moonlark's Mark
nothing is true. everything is permitted. but if everything is permitted, no one is safe... ---- author's notes this is an alternate universe fanfiction revolving in the world of KoTLC. it combines elements from a favorite video game series of mine: Assassin's Creed. this fanfic will see my interest in both combine in one, where the main character of KoTLC, Sophie Foster, is looking to discover balance within a shaken world, but for that, some will not live to tell the story. there will be a lot of mention to characters in the books and thus alternative portrayals of them, so do not take anything here for granted. Sophitz will be the dominant ship as i will seek to explore their strength as cognates in the fanfic's setting, however, as i am otherwise neutral, there will be other ship moments too. side note, i have not read KotLC, so my limited knowledge is from the official wiki, so i apologize if there may be some inaccurate portrayal. ---- synopsis Sophie Foster was born with a single purpose; that of restoring balance to an otherwise broken world. But now the world hangs on the threads of fate, as the threat of the broken treaty becomes greater, day in and out. And it is none other than the Moonlark herself who must make her mark as she undertakes a challenge like none other... to discover the truth behind the cause of war. And failure is not an option. But as Sophie will discover... nothing is true, and no one is safe... ---- chapter 1: hold fast this is occuring within a dream of Keefe's. It was an early morning. I was barely just waking up, though I cannot help but look at Sophie. It wasn't everyday that I had this kind of moment with her. To think that maybe someday... why must I remember the weirdest of details sometimes? Sometimes I wish Fitz didn't exist, but then again, what would I know? I couldn't possibly even think badly of him either; he's like... the brother I never had. Okay, maybe I fancy the guy as a little more than a brother but no one needs to know that detail. But it does make this so much more awkward. Think I should stop for a hot minute though and get something ready to eat. I still want to impress Sophie after all. I still have hope, you know. Though, I'll admit, Fitz is one h*ll of a boyfriend. If I can't get with Sophie, maybe I could still make loving ends meet. Or maybe I should keep to myself. Oh wait... ah, crap. Keefe comes to a realization as he moves out of the bed, quietly. He should probably refrain from thinking too much; Sophie was prone to wake up any minute now and he's still not even ready. Not only that, but if Sophie knew the things he thought about... oh, boy. Forget the chance of a relationship ever happening. Though, give the guy some slack; he's known her for what, 4 years now. Even then, he'd much rather be safe with her so that he doesn't have to take his chances with Fitz. He'd never admit that detail though. Never. Either way though, he is silent as a feather falling through the sky as he makes his way out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen to make food. He looks in the fridge; stocked as he'd like. He debated making something sweet, but he figures that sweet isn't the best to start the morning, so he grabs some butter and bread for sandwiches... until he's disturbed by the sound of the doorbell. Who could be here at this unreasonable hour? I don't think I asked anyone to come over, and I am pretty sure Sophie wouldn't do the same. He thinks, moving to get the door without peeking to see who it was. Not a moment too soon and he's greeted by a cloaked figure with a mask and before he could get a word in, one turned into three and Keefe receives a sucker punch to the face. The tallest of the masked figures proceeded to enter and knee Keefe in the stomach, before another figure, one much more feminine, tells him off. "Where's the girl?" the figure asks. "What girl?" was Keefe's response. "You already know the one." was heard from the third figure. That was a more neutral kind of voice; soft, yet commanding. "I have no idea who you're talking about." Keefe replies. The tallest figure, quite an unrestrained individual, backhands Keefe before knocking off his feet. "Stop at once." the feminine figure commands. "He's playing tricks. We should just beat it out of him." Not a moment too soon, and Sophie becomes witness. "Keefe!" she yells, before she runs down to try and help him. But the masked figures have other ideas, as the tallest rushes Sophie and pins her to the wall. "Sophie!" Keefe yells in return. Emboldened, he clambers onto his feet, as he hurries to Sophie, grabbing the tallest masked figure by the shoulder to turn him and deliver a firm hit onto the figure's masked face. The figure is visibly shaken, but not for long, as it proceeds to exchange blows with Keefe; which all ends in Keefe knocked to the ground and kicked sharply to his side. In the process, Sophie is knocked out as well and picked up to be carried off. A hurting Keefe now screams, "Sophie!" He tries to reach with whatever he had left in him, but it was to no avail..... ---- chapter 2: dare to dream Keefe was sharply awakened from his dream-turned-nightmare, and he looked as if he saw something that terrified the life out of him. When he looked around, he exhaled deeply and laid back down again. "Just a dream. Thank the heavens it was only a dream." A concerned Sophie though appears, and asks, "What was a dream?" He gets upright again as he hears and now sees Sophie. "It's nothing. Trust me." Sophie looks at him quite confidently and replies with, "What did you dream about this time?" Keefe looks oddly grim, even for him. "I had a nightmare... where the Order came and took you." Sophie walks up to his bed, and presses a quick kiss to his lips before moving to whisper in his ear, "We don't speak of the Order openly, remember?" before pulling back. "Right." was Keefe's response. "Now, come on, I promised not to keep Fitz waiting." "Wait, Fitz is here?" "Yes, and we're all going for breakfast together. If you don't hurry up, we're leaving you behind." Keefe laughs, as he truly gets out of bed. "Oh, it's on, Foster. Tell the handsome muppet that I'll be down in a second." Sophie laughs in turn. "I'll tell him that. And that you called him a muppet." "Oh heck no, you better not!" he replies, knowing fully well that Fitz would know that Keefe's joking; it's something that has come with the passing of time - Keefe and Fitz playfully insulting each other, knowing that they actually get along and don't mean it seriously. Give or take five minutes later, and Keefe is ready for the day ahead. Much to his surprise and dismay, the crew was all outside already, waiting solely for him. "Dang, Foster, you never told me the whole crew is here." Sophie cannot help herself but giggle. "Did I forget that detail? Think I might have." A round of laughs is shared, before Fitz clears his throat. "Alright, enough laughing for once. Let's go eat! I'm hungry." Category:Fanfiction Category:Sofia The Odyssey Category:Future Category:AU